mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
My Little Pony: The Magics Of Friendship
My Little Pony: The Magics Of Friendship is a fan-made spin-off of the original show. In this spin-off, the main cast are gender-mixed (meaning it has male & female main characters). The show follows Sunlight Glimmer, a unicorn given the task by her mentor (a prince) to learn about friendship. She, along with her dragon assistant, are sent to Trottingville. There, they meet some interesting pones; action-loving Rainbow Star, beautiful Melosa, hard-working Apple Joe, bashful Buttercup, and hyperactive Inkie Pie. Together, they go on adventures, solve various problems, and learn about the magic of friendship. Locations * Trottingville ** Bowtie Boutique ** Candypuff Corner ** Sweet Fruity Acres ** Golden Oak Library * Hantergolt * Nimbusdale * Diamond Empire * Overgrow Jungle * Malehatten * White End Forest * Frog Bog Botton * Applezooa * Eerie Gorge * Bounce Junction * Wilsome Falls * Tortilla Basin * Rainbow Geyser * Ponydelphia * Las Frillas * Coltimore * Furrow Shades * Trotting Gorge * Filly Mountain * Trottington Main Characters & Cast Mane (Trottingville) Six & Flame * Sunlight Glimmer (Ashleigh Ball) * Rainbow Star (Ashleigh Ball) * Inkie Pie (Rob Paulsen) * Melosa (Madeleine Peters) * Apple Joe (Samuel Vincent) * Buttercup (Rob Paulsen) * Flame (Ingrid Nilson) Mane (Malehatten) Six & Lynn * Other characters Secondary characters * Prince Celestial * Princess Lunette * Cutie Mark Scavengers - Cranberry Pie, Stringy Belle, and Dashaloo * Discorette * Princess Cadian & Shining Light * Starlight Boomer - after S5 (Brian Drummond) Other characters Trottingville characters * Big Maclette * Grampa Peach * Mayor Filly * Cake family - Monsieur Chocolate Cake & Madame Strawberry Cake * Miss Cherrylan * Sugar & Spice * Nurse Tenderheart * Diamond Starla & Emerald Rose * Pintallia * Creaky Doodle & Maryanne * Big Bones Hantergolt characters * Prince Glowblood * Holty Tolty * Photo Snap * Sapphire Flare * Fancy Dancy * Sassy Shores Nimbusdale characters * The Thunderbolts * Bullies - Lou, Bony, and Yuni Major antagonists * Darkess Dollops * Discorette * Queen Cacoonis * King Darkra * Lord Tilant * Starlight Boomer Other recurring characters * Iggy the Ice Griffin * "The Great And Powerful" Roona * Zenoro the Zebra * The other Fruit family - Brawna, Aunt and Uncle Kiwi, Hayseed Cauliflower, Spine Seed, Auntie Banana and Mango Rose * Pie family - Poison Ivy (father), Buttonbush (mother). Two brothers - surly oldest Bulrush Pie and emotionless Boneset Pie - and one sister, withdrawn younger twin Blue Lily Pie. * Star Brush the Bearded * Slith Sloth Sisters - girly girly Slith and tomboy Sloth * Daring Don * Poco Ronnel Background characters * Dipzy/Muffin * DJ Pon-10/Jamming Stratch * Dr. Love/Pink Paula * Lana Heartstrings and Santiago/Lightning Drops * Minuank, Twinkleshade, and Cotton Candy * Madonna Melody * Harold Cuisine * Rosy * Lee Carrot * Lillian * Rara Episodes My Little Pony: The Magics Of Friendship/episode list Gallery goodbye sunlight.png|Sunlight Glimmer & Inkie Pie (Sunlight Pie) m & aj.png|Melosa & Apple Joe (Appleosa) rs & bc.png|Rainbow Star & Buttercup (Rainbowcup) aj & sg.png|Apple Joe & Sunlight Glimmer (Apple Glimmer) m & bc.png|Melosa & Buttercup (Butterlosa) Inkie star.png|Rainbow Star & Inkie Pie (Inkie Star) bc & sg.png|Buttercup & Sunlight Glimmer (Butterglimmer) Inkielosa.png|Melosa & Inkie Pie (Inkielosa) aj & rs.png|Apple Joe & Rainbow Star (Apple Star) Gallery characters ccs.png|Cutie Mark Scavengers Category:Spin-offs